Intentions
by Nakatomi R
Summary: With Goku on the trail of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly soon has 'Kakarot' exactly where he wants him; and he has much more than just a battle in mind for his revenge. But, it begins to seem as though fate has another plan in store for the pair after Goku discovers secrets in the walls of New Planet Vegeta's palace... [Broly/Goku, one scene of Goku/Chi-Chi in a dream sequence]


**A/N:** Welcome, one and all, to _Intentions_! Let's get right onto important stuff here, shall we?

This story's set during the first Broly movie, and this chapter contains what could possibly be described as dub-con - something which may carry on into the next chapter - and very little outright Broly/Goku, but all that comes next chapter. Nevertheless, there's still stuff in here, so I hope anyone who sticks around to read enjoys! Oh, and the much-necessary disclaimer; **Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me. I own absolutely nothing in this fic.** (Y'know, apart from the perverted situations. ;D)

With that said, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

 **Intentions**  
 _Part I_

Goku gave a loud yawn as he flopped gracelessly down onto the bed in the room that Paragus had so kindly given him and his companions to rest in. It felt like forever since King Kai had sent him out to search for this 'legendary Super Saiyan,' and Goku was well and truly exhausted! He'd had to go through all that effort to transmit himself to the Saiyan energy he felt on such an empty stomach; true, he may have eaten several peoples' share of food at King Kai's place, but that wasn't much to him. And all that after the terrifying experience that was Chi-Chi preparing him for the interview at the school she was trying to get Gohan into...

Yep, it had most definitely been a long day.

The Saiyan didn't even bother to undress himself before bed; he just got under the white sheets - gi and boots and all - and laid his head down on the pleasantly plush pillow, letting his dark eyes fall shut to the tune of Master Roshi and Oolong arguing about who had stolen whose 'questionable' magazine a few nights ago. A bright grin spread across Goku's face without him even really knowing it, and he gave a little laugh; even if this New Planet Vegeta was unfamiliar and a little bit strange, it was nice to know that some things would never change...

Before too long, the old man and the shapeshifter's bickering faded into no more than a quiet drone in the background, as Goku finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Before his eyes even opened, the first thing the black-haired Saiyan felt was a finger, softly running itself up the length of his flaccid shaft and sending a glorious jolt of pleasure up his spine._

 _Goku gasped in surprise, his eyes snapping open to be greeted by the familiar sights of his bedroom at home; he looked down to see that he was on his own bed, his muscular body suddenly bare and laid out with his legs spread wide open, arms up and above his head._

 _Kneeling in between his parted thighs was his wife Chi-Chi, a playful little smile on her face as she slowly stroked her finger up Goku's length again._

 _"M-Mmm..." Goku wasn't used to these kinds of surprises from his wife; usually, he was the one to initiate their 'intimate' encounters, and even when he did, Chi-Chi usually just hit him with a pillow and shouted at him about being too tired to fool around. Greatly enjoying the much missed pleasurable sensations from having his manhood so teasingly stroked, the Saiyan blushed lightly and sat up a bit, moving to put a hand to his wife's face... only to find that he couldn't move his hands. A bit surprised, Goku turned his black eyes upward to see that his hands were bound to the headboard. "C-Chi-Chi?"_

 _He didn't get a reply, though. Instead, the finger stopped stroking his hardening length... but before Goku could ask why, or ask what was going on, a hand fully took hold of him; and none too softly either. The hand moved up and down in teasingly slow strokes, all the way up the long, thick shaft to the dark head and back down again._

 _Goku couldn't help but moan again, confusion well and truly shoved aside, his head falling back onto his pillow as his toes involuntarily curled. He wasn't used to all this attention; the warmth of the hand around his member, coupled with those almost painfully slow strokes... A hot, electric pleasure jolted through his cock, and he moaned out again, his eyes falling shut of their own accord. "O-Oh... Oh, Chi-Chi, don't stop," he practically groaned out, his face flushing even deeper and his hips bucking up to feel more of those touches._

 _True enough, she didn't stop; in fact, she sped up, stroking Goku even faster and giving him the occasional teasing squeeze close to the base of his shaft._

 _The Saiyan gasped again, almost whining as he continued to thrust up to meet his wife's hand; he almost felt helpless in this tied-up state, but bizarrely enough, there was something about that feeling that added to his arousal. He could feel warm drops of pre-cum dripping from the tip of his aching manhood, which now stood fully erect between his long, muscular legs. It was so surprising to him; his wife was being so_ rough _with him, gripping him harder than she'd ever done before, and actually_ tying him up _of all things... But he loved it, every second of it, and he couldn't help but moan out again._

 _With no warning, the hand stopped, and Goku felt a great sense of disappointment; his cock throbbed dully, and he so didn't want this rare moment of intimacy to stop. "Ch... Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" he asked slightly breathlessly, raising his head with a little difficulty to look at his wife._

 _Chi-Chi looked up at him, eyes raking over his stomach and his hardened nipples en route to his flushed face, before looking back to his manhood. She murmured..._ something, _and lowered her head a little closer to the begging organ in front of her._

 _Goku frowned; what had Chi-Chi just said? Whatever it was, it was too faint to make out; but the strange part was, it hadn't sounded like her voice. It had sounded huskier, deeper... masculine, even. "Honey?" He sat up a little, trying to get a good look at his wife as he spoke. "Honey, w-what's going- a-ahh!"_

 _Any question Goku had had again found itself well and truly put aside as he felt a warm wetness suddenly engulf his cock, giving him no time to even think about it before a whole new wave of pleasure washed over him. His head fell back onto the pillow again, eyes closing again as he bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to stifle his noises as Chi-Chi's tongue - which felt slightly bigger and rougher than he remembered it, but that was probably just his imagination - slid from the base right up to the head, coating his hot length with saliva and making it even more slick than it had been previously. The Saiyan huffed his breath through his nose, feeling the pressure in his lower regions building as his wife sucked on the tip of his swollen manhood, before going down on it again and licking around the base, occasionally travelling up to his tip to lap up the precum from his slit._

 _Goku couldn't believe this... He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so good! He parted his thighs a little wider - as best he could, since his ankles were tied to the base of the bed - and after a little more of the wonderful licking, he felt a familiar tightening sensation in his lower regions. "Oh..." His black eyes opened again, and he couldn't help but softly thrust himself up into the mouth sucking him as he felt himself getting so close to his climax. "O-Ohh, Chi-Chi! Oh, I... I'm gonna-!"_

 _He couldn't get to the end of his warning, though; with a loud, almost screaming cry, the Saiyan released his hot, creamy seed into the mouth that was still wrapped around the tip of his member, his hips thrusting up hard as his cum escaped him in several long, white spurts-_

* * *

-and - with absolutely no warning and still in the throes of pleasure - Goku woke up in the room in the castle, his pleasured scream giving way to a sharp, deep gasp.

Panting, Goku looked at the dark wall directly ahead of him. It took the Saiyan's mind a moment to register that he had just woken up from a dream, and it took even longer for him to remember where exactly he was. As realization slowly dawned on him, his black eyes widened and a wave of panic washed over him: _Oh my gosh. I was having a dream like that with_ everyone else sleeping in here! _Oh, man, I hope I wasn't loud about it..._

Officially sure he was blushing with the embarrassment - he was sure Oolong was gonna say something if he'd heard, and he could only _imagine_ what he'd have to put up with if Bulma ever heard about this! - Goku tried his best to look around the dark room, hoping to see his friends still peacefully sleeping and none the wiser about his little wet dream. Curiously enough, though, he didn't see them sleeping in their beds... in fact, it was hard to tell since it was dark, but he didn't see them _at all._

 _That's strange..._ Goku frowned a little. _I wonder where they could've went. I mean, it's still dark so they're probably not exploring, and I doubt they would've all went to the bathroom at once..._ Deciding to get up and investigate, the black-haired Saiyan tried to swing his legs over the bed to stand up-

-only to find that he couldn't move them at all.

 _Whoa. Talk about deja vu..._

Turning his head away from his friends' empty beds, Goku had a look down at himself, only to find his eyes widening at what he saw. In the darkness, he could see two alarming things: the first being that he was completely naked, which he couldn't remember being when he'd went to bed... and the second being that two glowing green rings of ki were wrapped around his ankles, binding them to the base of the bed. Briefly, Goku glanced up above himself and saw his wrists bound to the headboard in much the same fashion...

The sound of movement from the foot of his bed made his eyes widen even more, before he turned his head sharply to see what, or who, was there.

Faintly illuminated by the light of the ki rings binding Goku, a strong, masculine figure was on his knees, one hand raised to his chin to wipe away a stray drop of a sticky, white substance before he licked his finger clean of it. Goku's confused and slightly panicked mind worked as quick as it could; if he was remembering right, this man was Broly, but... he looked different than Goku remembered him. His formerly sunken, black eyes were now bright and greenish-blue, fixed quite intensely on Goku's face; his formerly black hair almost looked purple in the lack of light, but as he leaned forward to move closer to the bound Saiyan, Goku noticed it was actually an odd, bright shade of blue.

With a low chuckle that was somewhere between menacing and arousing, Broly slowly crawled closer to Goku. He drew closer and closer with an air of grace about him, manoevering himself until his long legs were straddling Goku's waist and his powerful hands rested at either side of his head.

Goku's breathing had quickened; mostly due to fear, but slightly due to how this situation was reminding him of his dream. The feeling of Broly's strong, powerful thighs wrapped around his naked body was something that felt utterly alien to him - after all, he'd never been with a man in _that_ way before - and it was so frustrating that he couldn't do anything about it... But he didn't show what fear he felt. He refused to.

Broly smirked, an oddly triumphant expression on his face, and he leaned down so his head was close to Goku's ear, his well-muscled chest pressing firmly against the other Saiyan's as he did. "My Kakarot..." he murmured, raising one hand to run it teasingly down Goku's side, then between their bodies to rest just above the black-haired Saiyan's manhood, still sticky from earlier. "You are mine..."

Goku's mind put two and two together, even in the midst of this situation; that _voice,_ that deep, manly voice... _that_ had been what he'd heard during his dream! He'd been hearing that voice whispering that name he no longer went by. He couldn't believe it; no wonder that dream had been so vivid. It hadn't been a dream at all; it had all been happening in real life, though the one doing it hadn't been his wife. He couldn't believe that he'd been taken advantage of like this... Goku narrowed his eyes and glared up at Broly; even if he was bound up, it didn't mean he was about to submit and do what this guy wanted so easily. He'd have a fight on his hands, that much was for sure!

The blue-haired Saiyan drew back just a little to look at 'his Kakarot's' face. He saw his glare, and grinned in response; something that clearly showed he'd taken 'Kakarot's' defiance as a challenge. Broly once again leaned down, his still-clothed erection rubbing against Goku's bare flesh as he did, and placed a deceptively light kiss on the other Saiyan's jaw, moving his hand just low enough to brush the black curls at the base of his manhood...

Goku's panic had given way to an indignant sense of anger, even as his toes subconsciously curled and his breath hitched in response to Broly's feather-light kisses. Truth be known, he didn't entirely know _how_ he felt about this situation... but either way, one thing was for sure.

It looked like it was shaping up to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew! That is actually the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so please pardon me if it was a little lacking / amateurish / etc. I spent a long time writing it, so I only hope it came out decent...

Anyways, as I mentioned above; more fun stuff coming next chapter! If anyone feels like dropping a review, that'd be much appreciated; and even if you don't, I'm just glad you read my little bit of madness, haha.


End file.
